1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
A power module package means a power semiconductor product in which one or more switching elements including an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a diode, a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), a thyristor, and the like are integrated on one base plate.
Generally, since power switching elements generate much heat upon operating, it is important for the power module package to select a material having a superior heat dissipation property, and also the power module package is designed in a packaging structure having superior thermal conductivity and thermal diffusion.